Tina Goldstein
|house = |affiliation = Scamander family Goldstein family Magical Congress of the United States of America Department of Magical Law Enforcement Department of Aurors Wand Permit Office (formerly)|wand = Unknown|first_seen = Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them|next_seen = Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald|portrayed_by = Katherine Waterston}}Porpentina Esther Goldstein Scamander, mostly referred to as Tina by her family and closest friends, is an American witch from the twentieth century. She is the older sister of Queenie Goldstein and is an ex-Auror. In 1926, Tina met her future husband, Newton Scamander and Jacob Kowalski, a No-Maj in New York and became involved in recapturing all the creatures that escaped Newt's suitcase. After helping arrest Grindelwald along with help from Newt and his monsters, Tina was re-instated as an Auror, however, they were unable to prevent Jacob from being obliviated. Tina saw Newt off, where he promised to deliver her a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them in person. The two departed as Tina watched sadly as he left. She was involved in the war with Grindelwald, somehow leading to his downfall in 1945. In between, Porpentina and Newt eventually fell in love and married one another, having at least one son, gaining a grandson, Rolf Scamander and two great-grandsons, Lorcan and Lysander through Rolf's marriage to Luna Lovegood. History Early Life Porpentina Esther Goldstein was born August 19, 1901 as a half-blood witch. She had one sibling, a younger sister named Queenie. Her family called her "Tina" while Queenie would call her "Teenie." At a young age, Tina's and Queenie's parents died of dragon pox, leaving the girls orphaned and practically having to raise each other. When she was eleven, Tina was accepted into Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Thunderbird. When she got out of school, Tina became an Auror for MACUSA. On one of her missions, she saw Credence Barebone being attacked by his adoptive mother, Mary Lou the leader of the New Salem Philanthropic Society, and in front of other No-Majs. Tina assaulted Mary Lou and comforted Credence afterwards. Because of her actions, the MACUSA took away her Auror status and demoted her to work at the Wand Permit Office and would wait for another chance to get her job back. Attack on New York Meeting Newt and Jacob War with Grindelwald Personality Magical Abilities Relationships Family * Mother * Father * Grandfather * Newt Scamander - Husband * Son * Rolf Scamander - Grandson * Lorcan - Great-Grandson * Lysander - Great-Grandson * Queenie Goldstein - Younger Sister Friends * Jacob Kowalski * Newt's creatures ** Bowtruckle *** Pickett * MACUSA ** Seraphina Picquery - Supervisor * Credence Barebone * Nagini Enemies * Gellert Grindelwald * Grindelwald's Army **Krall **Vinda Rosier **Abernathy **Carrow **Krafft **Nagel Trivia * Tina was actually first referenced in the book, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and was the first Ilvermorny student introduced n the franchise. Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Characters Category:Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Characters